Épisodes de South Park
by pascalbg
Summary: Fanfics d'épisodes de South Park.


--Arrêt de bus, le bus vient de les déposer--

Stan: Ah ouais j'ai trop hâte à ce soir!

Kyle: Il vont rediffuser les Culs de Feu 2 à la téloche ça va être super!

Cartman: Ah ouais ça troue l'cul les mecs! On va le voir pour la première fois pas au cinéma et pas sur DVD!

Stan: Ouais! Ça va bien être la centième fois qu'on va le voir!

Kenny: (Eh Stan, j'pourrais v'nir l'écouter chez toi?)

Cartman: Non Kenny, t'as pas le droit! Les pauvres ils ont pas le câble et il mérite pas de le regarder!

Kenny: (Ta gueule enculé!)

Stan: Eh ouais tu peux v'nir vieux.

Stan et Kenny s'en vont.

--Maison de Stan--

Stan et Kenny arrive, Randy est devant la télé, au bords de la panique.

Stan: Papa, on veut regarder le film de Terrance et Philipp tout à l'heure.

Randy: Je... je ne crois pas que tu pourras dans... les circonstances...

Stan: Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

Randy: Une mauvaise nouvelle... une très mauvaise nouvelle!

À la télé:  
Tom: Nous apprenons qu'un maniaque armé a attaqué le collège de Coloradotech cet après-midi. Allons sur les lieux.

Devant le collège, il y a un journaliste.

Journaliste: Tom mon chéri, je suis devant le collège de Coloradotech où un assassin qui est un étudiant a tué trois personnes, deux étudiants et un professeur. À vous les studios.

Tom: Mon dieu, c'est catastrophique! Demain il y aura une grande cérémonie en l'honneur des trois victimes.

Retour au salon des Marsh...

Randy: Ah... C'est pas croyable...

Stan: Mais p'pa, y'a pleins de gens qui meurent tout les jours. On les connais même pas ces personnes là!

Randy: Stan! Mais tu ne comprends donc rien! Ils se sont fait assassiné!

Stan: Ouais et alors, on en a rien à foutre d'eux.

Randy: Tu ne comprends pas la situation! Ceci va sûrement déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale!

Kenny: (Ton père il dit des conneries!)

Stan: Ouais j'crois que t'as raison Kenny.

Randy: Allez, tout le monde dans la cave!

Stan: Mais papa, y'a le Terrance et Philipp qui va passer!

Randy: Est-ce que c'est mieux que de rester en vie!

Stan: Ben... je crois pas que je vais mourrir ce soir.

Randy: Allez viens Stan!

Randy amène Stan dans la cave et Kenny s'assoit sur le divan et change de poste pour écouter Les Culs de Feu 2.

--Chez Cartman--

Cartman est sur son divan et regarde la télé en mangeant des Chessy Poofs.

Philipp: Eh Terrance, j'ai eu une idée!

Terrance: C'est quoi, Philipp?

Terrance pète sur Philipp.

Terrance et Philipp: Hahahaha, délire!

Cartman: Hahaha!

CRASH!!!

Cartman: Hein?

Dehors, un autobus de ville a foncé dans un poteau en face de la maison de Cartman. Cartman regarde pas la fenêtre.

Cartman: ... Hahahahaha!!!

Lianne: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin?

Cartman: Y'a des cons qui sont fonçé dans le poteau!

Lianne: Quoi?

Terrance (à la télé): Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé!

Cartman retourne sur le divan et Lianne sort et va près du bus où elle voit 8 cadavres à l'intérieur, tous sanglant.

Lianne: Oh mon dieu!!

Chauffeur: Ma...madame... Appellez les secours...

Lianne entre dans sa maison.

--Cours de récré--

Kyle: Alors les mecs, vous avez vu le film hier? Putain que c'était bon!

Kenny: (Ouais)

Stan: Moi je l'ai pas vu, mon père il a complètement disjoncté!

Cartman: Eh les mecs, vous savez quoi? Y'a un bus qui a démoli devant chez moi! Hahaha, vous aurez dû voir ça c'était trop marrant!

Kyle: Quoi?

Cartman: Il y en a qui sont morts, hahaha.

Kenny: (Ta gueule, tu raconte des conneries!)

Cartman: Non, j't'assure! Après le film je suis aller en piqué avec des bâtons.

Kyle: T'es vraiment un gros con Cartman! C'est pas marrant qu'ils soit morts!

Cartman: Pour toi, mais je suis pas juif moi. J'ai le droit de rigolé.

Kyle: Ta gueule gros lard, tu dit n'importe quoi!

Cartman: T'es juste jaloux que j'ai vu des gens se faire tuer Kyle.

Kyle: Non, je voudrais pas voir de gens crever!

Butters: Eh salut les mecs.

Stan: Salut Butters.

Butters: Vous avez vu les infos hier? Y'a trois personnes qui sont mortes.

Stan: Ouais et alors...

Butters: Ben... C'est triste non?

Stan: Tu les connaissait?

Butters: Non mais... Ils se son fait tués.

Stan: Plein de gens meurent!! Pourquoi tu fait un drame pour trois personnes! Juste parce qu'elles ont passé à la téloche?!

Butters: Ben... Ouais.

Stan: Putain...

Après l'école, Stan s'en va chez lui et croise le bus avec les 8 morts. Des bandeaux de polices jaunes sont autours.

Stan: Oh mon dieu, Cartman disait pas des conneries.

Barbrady: Circulez, y'a rien à voir!

Stan: Ben ouais, y'a des cadavres.

Barbrady: Euh...

Mme le maire: Écoutez Barbrady, il n'y a pas d'enquête à faire. Ils sont morts dans un accident, appellez les proches et enterrez les! Bordel comme on en a rien à foutre!

Barbrady: D'accord madame.

Stan: Ils sont quand même morts.

Mme le maire: Par accident, donc aucune enquête, donc rien.

--Chez Stan--

Stan: Eh j'peux regarder les infos? Y'a des gens qui sont morts et-

Randy: Je vois que tu as enfin compris Stan!

Stan: Non mais y'a 8 personnes qui sont mortes dans un bus à deux coins de rues.

Randy: Par accident?

Stan: Euh, ouais.

Randy: Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait! Arrête de me déranger avec tes histoires!

Il regarde la télé:

Tom: Nous avons apris un peu plus sur le tueur de Coloradotech. Il s'avait fait un blog où on le voyait avec des fusils et des couteaux. Sur son ordinateur on a vu qu'il avait envoyé des menaces de morts au proffesseur qu'il a tué. Près de milles personnes se sont réunis à Denver pour pleurer la mort de ces trois personnes.

Randy: Il faut qu'on y aille!

Stan: Mais papa!

Randy: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stan? Tu t'en fou?! Tu te fou de la mort! Allez, tout le monde dans l'auto!

Randy sort et Sharon et Shelley arrive dans le salon.

Stan: Euh maman, on va pas vraiment y aller?

Sharon: Mais pourquoi pas? Ça va te faire prendre on peut l'air.

Stan: Mais c'est que j'en ai rien à foutre de ces gens.

Shelley: Ta gueule merdeux, t'es un sans coeur ou quoi?

Stan: Mais-

Sharon: Viens Stan.

Ils s'en vont dans l'auto.

--Funérailles des victimes--

Les Marsh arrive à un regroupement de plus de mille personnes, dont la plupart pleures.

Stan: Putain, tout ces gens connaissait les victimes?

Sharon: Non, mais on vient pleurer quand même.

Stan: Mais ça n'as pas de sens!

Shelley: Ta gueule merdeux!

Randy: Écoute Stan, il faut que tu apprenne que les personnes meurent. Et quand ils s'en vont, leur proche les perds, et ça les rends tristes. On vient pour leur montrer nos sympaties.

Stan: Ouais mais c'est pas les seuls qui sont morts. Hier y'a un bus a frappé un poteau devant la maison de Cartman et y'a 8 morts mais personnes en parle! Je veux dire, pourquoi on fait tout une histoire pour seulement trois personnes alors que des milliers de gens meurent chaque jours des maladies et des accidents!

Randy: Car ils se sont fait tués par quelqu'un d'autre!

Stan: Ça fait juste donner de l'attention au meurtrier! Là, il est mort. Mais sinon ça lui fait plaisir!

Randy: Tu ne comprendras jamais Stan...

Sur la scène en plein millieu, des gens arrivent et parlent.

Femme: Snif... Marie était tout pour moi. Elle allait avoir son diplôme! Chaque fois que je la voyait elle souriait. Mais voilà qu'un fou furieux vient la descendre.

Elle fond en larmes.

Randy: Snif...

Stan: C'est pas à l'église qu'on fait ces trucs là?

Homme: Moi aussi elle me manque beaucoup... Malgré que je ne l'ai jamais connue, je suis sûr qu'elle était gentille. Je donne toutes mes condélances à ses proches, ses amis, et à tout ceux qu'elles aiment. Snif... Nous avons installer des feuilles de papier au bas de la scène, si chacun de vous pourrait y écrire un message de sympathie pourrait réconforter le deuil des proches. Snif...

Randy: Viens Sharon! On doit écrire quelque chose!

Randy, Sharon, Stan et Shelley arrive au bas de la scène. Randy écrit un mot et Stan va près d'un technicien au bas de la scène.

Stan: Eh monsieur.

Technicien: Qu'est-ce tu veux morveux?

Stan: Je pourrais dire un truc au micro?

Technicien: Est-ce que tu connaissait les victimes?

Stan: Euh... ouais.

Technicien: Laquelle?

Stan: Euh... Machin je sais plus trop.

Technicien: C'est bon tu peux y aller.

Stan monte sur la scène et prends le micro.

Stan: Bonjour, je m'appelle Stan Marsh. Je vient de South Park.

Randy: Stan, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait!

Stan: Je voulais vous dire que oui c'est triste que trois personnes sois mortes. Mais tout le pays ne devrait pas être attristé. C'est des choses qui arrivent, et que des gens décident de tuer, ça arrive, qu'on le veule ou pas, on ne pourras jamais empêcher ça. Mon père m'as amené ici, alors qu'on ne sais même pas qui sont les victimes. Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'ils soyent morte dans un collège par un étudiant. Dans mon quartier un bus a eu un accident et huit personnes sont mortes. Par contre il n'en parlait pas aux nouvelles mondiales. Alors que quand seulement trois personnes sont mortes ici, toute la planète est sous le choc.

Silence dans le public.

Homme: Oh mon dieu! Huit personnes sont mortes!!

Femme: Ils me manquent tellement!!

Journaliste: Huit personnes sont mortes hier dans la petite ville de South Park au Colorado, toute la planète est sous le choc.

Stan: Non! Vous n'avez rien compris! Des milliers de personnes meurent, mais on en fait pas un drame à chaque fois! On devrais faire un drame seulement quand c'est du monde qu'on connait!

Silence dans le public.

Randy: Euh... Ouais... T'as raison... Ce que je peut être con.

Shelley: On peut rentrer maintenant?

Randy: Oui, on va rentrer. Et on s'en balance de ces trois là, on les connais pas!

Tous: OUAIS!!!

Tout le monde s'en va, il reste une cinquantaine de personnes.

Femme: Mais... ma fille est morte!

--FIN-- 


End file.
